


Surypap

by RoseyBorealis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, werqwer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBorealis/pseuds/RoseyBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the kindest people can snap so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horrortale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214774) by Sour-Apple-Studios. 
  * Inspired by [Killer!Sans](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214897) by Rahaf Wabas. 



> Hi everyone, I like Horrortale made by http://sour-apple-studios.deviantart.com/, influenced coming from Killer!Sans by http://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/, and adored Disbelief!Papy created by.... I have no idea.... So I made this..

Papyrus: PASTA IS READY! NYEH HE HEH!

Toriel: Oh, thank you Papyrus for making dinner today. Like always ~looks at a different direction~

Sans: I'll get the kid.~leaves the chair and instantly fall face flat to the floor~

Papyrus: SANS! YOUS BARELY LEFT THE CHAIR!!

Sans; sorry pap, i've tried.

Papyrus: TRIED? YOU FACE-PLANTED YOURSELF TO THE GROUND WITH YOUR ENTIRE BODY, STIFF AS A BOARD!

Sans: well, you could say i was-

Papyrus: SANS!! NO!!!

Sans: 'planking' around~ pointing fingers at sans while holding a smuck on his face~

Papyrus: OH MY ASGORE, SANS!

Toriel: Papyrus, there's no need to raise your voice, I'll get Frisk anyways. ~goes upstairs~

Papyrus: WHATS FRISK EVEN DOING UP THERE?

Sans: just rping with kid online.

Papyrus: OKAY... WHAT'S RP?

Sans: role playing, it's pretend to be something your no-

Papyrus: IMPOSSIBLE! EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING SHOULD BE THEMSELVES!

Sans: its like making a story, each person have their own fictional characters.

Papyrus: FICTIONAL? LIKE US?

Sans: yep.

Papyrus:  NYEH HEH HEH! AS SUSPECTED! I , THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WANT TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!?

Sans: Sure, lay it on me. ~beckons Papyrus while hes still on the floor, planking~  

Papyrus: ~Bends down on his knees with concern, ~ SO, WHAT IS IN YOUR NIGHTMARES?

Sans: wut? 

Papyrus: YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES EVERYDAY. I WAS WANTING IF I CAN DO ANYTHING TO STOP, OR AT LEAST....TRIED MAKE THEM LESS FREQUENT... 

Sans: ~pits of darkness in his own eyes with sadness~ you can't help me...

Papyrus: SANS, EVER SINCE YOU TURNED 20, YOU MOANED, CRY, AND EVEN ATTACK ME AT ONE TIME; THAT RAISES A RED FLAG!

Sans: Pap...

Papyrus: WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?

Sans: you don't what i've been through..

Papyrus: THEN LET ME HELP YOU!

Toriel: What's going on? I herd screaming.

Frisk: ~frowned~

Sans; its nothing tory... just~lay his head down on the carpet~ let me die and rot...

Papyrus: NNNRGH!! SANS!! ~grabs Sans and shake him violently~ WHY CANT YOU TELL ME ANYTHING!!!!

Toriel: Papy! He doesn't know how to explain things! People who have anxiety don't know how express their struggles.

Sans thoughts: _more like i don't want to._

Toriel: I know it pains you to watch your own family to suffer but... this isn't the way. Now, put your brother down.

Papyrus: ~puts sans on the chair,then goes to the kitchen to serve the pasta~

Frisk: ~looks at Sans~

Sans: what?

After Dinner, everyone went into their own room; Frisk returned to role playing with kid, Toriel is knitting some scarfs, and the skeletons went to bed. Sans just flops to the ground while Papyrus gets on his race car bed he had from the Underground; of course he out grown it since it was meant for a 10-year old instead of a young man. Papyrus lay his head at the edge of his bed with a pillow tucked to the inner rims to prevent it falling to the floor. As time passes by, the spaghetti lover went to sleep.


	2. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the horror begins... or not , whateves

Lights are coming above, shining down on a skeleton's skull.

Papyrus: NNNYEHHHH.....

Around him, a garden where flowers are everywhere, even where his pelvis is sitting in.

Papyrus; HMM, THIS MUST BE WHERE FRISK FALL ON. WOWIE, THAT MEANS I'M AT THE ENTRANCE! ~walks into a room of darkness, with a weathering  flower in it~  

Flowey: ~Shaking uncontrollably~

Papyrus: ~walks up to it~ OH NO, YOU MUST BE in-

Flowey: CAN IT  YOU PIECE OF ~turns around, ~ Pa.. pa...

Flowey's expression went from anger to fear very quickly. The way he appears is upsetting, no wonder why hes shaking; the right side his mouth was stitched down to the middle of his stem which is drying out. Three of six of the pedals were gone and the rest are dangling down, shriveling. 

Flowey: Pa.. pyrus! You here early! ~Smile to hide his fear~  Wha... what are you doing here, The Great Papyrus?

Papyrus: HMMM~ rubs his chin~...IS TORIEL STILL HERE?

Flowey: Oh! Yes Great Papyrus! the ruins is at that door! You know, you seemed happy today!

Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! I AM HAPPY, ALWAYS! THANK YOU, FLOWEY! ~goes towards the door~ YOU CAN JOIN-

Flowey: D... ~tries to throw the pellets at Papyrus~

Papyrus:~turns around to see the pellets fall to the ground, then glace at him.~

Flowey: I...I..E? Uh... ~retreats to the ground~

Papyrus: FLOWEY? ~goes to the spot where he use to be at, digging with his gloved hands~

???: Papyrus....?

Papyrus: ~turns around~ 

Goat mom was around the corner with a distraught expression on her face. Fire is forming in her hand.

Toriel: You... you ...YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! ~throws fire balls at Papyrus~

Papyrus: ~Get hit by the burning flames.~ NYREEEEERGH! ~ on the ground in flames~ WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? PLEASE STOP IT? STOP STOP STOP STOP

Papyrus is pleading for 2 minutes, crying as his health was decreasing. Toriel see his sockets; they are filled with pitiful hope that should be filled with utter hatred. The anger that fueled the magic cast on a harmless creature is dimming.

Toriel: You.. are not... Forgive me, I was horrible to treat to like that..~ gets closer~ I though you were..

She sees the damages she has done: The scorched skeleton with 27 less HP looked up on her. She gets closer and pets his head.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, THE REASON WHY PAPYRUS IS SPEAKING IN ALL CAPS IS BECAUSE IS CANON TO THE GAME.


End file.
